A Day in His Destiny
by Vincent107
Summary: This is my first Fic. It was inspired by The Life of a Gym Leader by LittleBearBahr. It is about Vincent, an aspiring trainer who dream is to become and official Gym Leader. R&R and tell me what Pokemon you think Bernie should use next!
1. Part ONE

A Day in His Destiny  
  
A male mid-teen figure sat at the end of the dark rectangular dome. He was barely recognizable in the almost pitch black stadium. His eyes were closed - all he could think about was the discipline and training he had to go through to get this far. He was about to realize his dream - his dream of becoming a Gym Leader. Would he pass the final test?   
  
A light peirced through the dome's doors and broke his concentration. He looked up as the dome lights kicked on and watched the middle aged man who was wlaking in. He walked up the steps and stood at the edge of the rectangle painted on the floor.  
  
"You must be Vincent. Im Bernie, nice to meet you."  
  
"Nice to met you too. You must be the League Director here to test my skills?"   
  
"Thats right. Wow, how did you get this gym up without any funding from the league?"  
  
"The people here in Verdanturf funded it. We, being a small town, help each other out. And besides that, everyone is really excited about the posibility of a gym in thier hometown, especially the trainers here."  
  
"I see..."  
  
Bernie was flipping through papers and writing things down on his clipboard.  
  
"So what type of Pokemon do you use?"  
  
"The best of the ground type."  
  
"Great, theres nothing more to do so let's get started!"  
  
"Does a 3 on 3 sound good to you?"  
  
Vincent slowly nodded in agreement, his nervousness was obvious by his slow reactions. He had a thousand questions going through his head as Bearnie shuffled through his PokeBalls. What if his skills weren't good enough? would his dream come crashing down if he didn't prove his skill in this match? Would all his hard work go to waste?  
  
A voice was heard behind him.  
  
"Come on Vince! I know you can do it!"  
  
Vincent looked back and saw his sister Valerie, a begginer trainer, waving at him from behind the stadiums guard rails.  
  
"I know you can win!"  
  
Vincent smiled at her without saying anything and turned around to face Bernie. He saw that Bernie was already holding an expanded PokeBall, waiting for Vincent to send his first pokemon out.  
  
"Vincent don't be so nervous! You have to trust your skills!" shouted Valerie.  
  
'She is right...I have to beleive in myself and in my partners! I must if I am to acomplish this task!'  
  
Vincent reached into his pocket and grasped an Ultra Ball. Bernie saw that he was ready and began the match.  
  
"Ok Vincent, I'll start off with Cacnea!"  
  
A small cactus Pokemon left the PokeBall in a red streak of light  
  
"Fine. I'll chose Camerupt!"  
  
"Meeerupt!" It grumbled in a low voice as it left its masters Ultra Ball.  
  
"Camerupt! Use Flamethrower on it!"  
  
White hot flames burst from its mouth and shot toward Cacnea. Cacnea managed to dodge the flames but was hit by the intense embers the flame was dropping.  
  
"Show it your Pin Missile, Cacnea!"  
  
Cacnea raised its club-like arms in the air and started rapidly spinning on one foot. Realizing Camerupt is too slow to dodge most attacks, Vincent thinks up a plan.  
  
"Camerupt use harden, then build up heat energy!"  
  
Cacnea released an assualt of barbs from all around its body. They peirced the cool magma shell that Camerupt made around its body and caused minor damage before they engulfed in flames and turned into ashed form the sheer heat of Camerupts body.  
  
"Good work Cacnea, ingrain yourself into this gyms soft soil to recover!"  
  
'What is he doing? My camerupt will be fully charged any moment now and he is going to tell his pokemon root itself? It wont be able to dodge my attack!'  
  
Smoke started to billow from Camerupt, he was at max.  
  
"Ok Camerupt, use Overhe- what?"  
  
Camerupt fell onto its knees, struggling to stand.  
  
"Whats going on?"  
  
"Those barbs poisoned your Camerupt." Bernie said  
  
'Oh no...What can i do now?' 


	2. Part TWO

Camerupt was on the field dazed and weakened. It looked as if it would faint at any moment.  
  
'It's risky but it seems to be my only option...'  
  
"Valerie! Hang on to something!"  
  
"Wha? Why?"  
  
"I don't have time to explain! Just do it!"  
  
"O-ok."  
  
Bernie looked at Vincent in confusion.  
  
"Ok Camerupt! Bring out what energy you have left and use Earthquake!"  
  
The dazed Pokemon raised its leg and stomped the ground with stunning power.  
  
"Cameruuupt!" Cried the Pokemon as it fell over, energy drained.  
  
There was a visible ridge in the ground that rippled outward gaining speed. As it went under Cacnea the ground shattered. Out of the cracks peices of the ground shot up and hit Cacnea, who was pulled form the dirt. Cacnea clearly fainted from the blast.  
  
"Good work, Camerupt!"  
  
Vincent struggled to keep his balance as the ridge went under his feet.  
  
"Return!" shouted Vincent as his pokemon turned into a red streak and shot toward the Ultra Ball.  
  
"Good, Vincent. You made an impressive comeback." said Bernie as his Pokemon streaked back to its ball.  
  
"Wow, Vincent! That was so cool!" exclaimed Valerie as she got up off the ground.  
  
Without saying a word, Vincent pulled a Great Ball from his pocket. Bernie finished writing something down on his clipboard and pulled out yet another PokeBall.  
  
"Ok, here we go! Muk!"   
  
Out of the red light Muk formed. It oozed forward, waiting for an opponet.  
  
"Sandslash! Make me proud!"  
  
Sandslash came out of the light in a barely recognizable ball. It unfurled itself revealing its dangerously sharp claws.  
  
"Sludge attack now!"  
  
Muk slung itself forward and stop suddenly. A part of its slimy body seperated itself from Muk and continued forward due to inertia.  
  
"Sandslash dodge it with Rollout and flatten Muk!"  
  
It rolled back up and started spinning forward, slowly at first then getting faster. The glob of sludge missed its moving target and hit the ground.  
  
"Muk! Use harden then surround yourself with Poison Gas!"  
  
The outside of muks body hardened in to a shiny, smooth, and colorless shell. Sandslash rolled right over its almost flat body, nothing for its spikes to cling to and rip. After Sandslash rolled over muk it shattered its hard shell and spewed a foul smelling gas from its body. Sandslash rolled in a half cricle and was heading toward Muk agian at great speed.  
  
"Wait Sandslash, don't go into the gas!"  
  
It was too late, Sandslash was moving too fast to stop in time. It entered the gas and started swerving violently. Even though Sandslash lost track of where it was, it managed to roll right into Muk. Muks body was much firmer than it looked and Sandslash's barbs ripped through its form. Sandslash rolled over Muk and was heading out of the thick cloud as it was dissipating.  
  
"Good wprk, Sandslash! Keep going!"  
  
"Stop it with a Sludge Bomb!"  
  
Muk shook the attack off and formed an arm. It was clutching a compact ball of gooey sludge that somehow didnt combine with Muks equally gooey appendage.  
  
With a mighty throw the Sludge Ball hurled forward. Sandslash was out of confusion and was coming at Muk full speed as the Sludge Bomb was thrown.   
  
"Sandslash, watch out!"  
  
The once compact ball expanded and covered Sandslash. While still rolling at a high speed it unfurled and flew forward. Muk flattened its body and Sandslash went over it and hit the ground, face first. It hit the ground multiple times before it finally stopped.  
  
"Oh no! Vincent he hurt your sandslash!" said Valerie with a concerned look on her face.  
  
Sandslash stood up ready to fight for its master.  
  
"Slaaaash!"  
  
"It's ok Sandslash, you've seen enough. Good work, now return!"  
  
It streaked back to its Great Ball.  
  
"Good work Vincent, but not good enough to beat my Muk, im afraid."  
  
"Thats alright, i saved my best for last!" 


End file.
